


Perfect

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know how we can pass the time before we can finally sleep,” Zayn said, eyes gleaming mischievously. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Niall grinned, feeling himself getting hard just imagining what Zayn probably had in mind. Their extreme proximity and his decision to wear sweatpants for the plane ride immediately informed Zayn of Niall’s arousal as his crotch brushed against Zayn’s thigh, causing another blush to spread across the pale face.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Zayn smiled cheekily, winking at Niall, “That’s actually, like, NOT what I had in mind, ya horny wanker. Well, not yet at least.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr, horlik-aholic.tumblr.com inspired by an anonymous prompt :)

“Ughhhh,” Zayn groaned, barely through the door before dumping all his and Niall’s luggage on the floor of their flat haphazardly. He dropped to his hands and knees and began kissing the floor dramatically.

Niall lagged slightly behind despite only having the responsibility of holding their carry-ons and rolled his tired but amused eyes at his boyfriend. He nudged Zayn lightly with his foot, pushing him over playfully as he muttered, “Oi, get up ya dope. We weren’t even gone that long! You’re not right in the head, y’know that?”

Zayn flashed the blonde an exhausted and cheeky grin, not bothering to deny the accusation. “Just glad to be home, is all. Now all I want to do is sleep!” he whined, letting his eyes droop closed.

Niall joined his boyfriend on the floor, sitting crossed legged beside the Bradford lad. His utter disregard for the concept of personal space was made evident as he reached forward and used his thumb and pointer finger to force open Zayn’s eye. “No sleeping remember! Don’ give in to the jet lag!”

Zayn opened his eyes to stare into the bright blue ones in front of him before pulling Niall’s body down so that they were lying next to each other. He pressed small, playful kisses to the pale lad’s pink lips, trailing up to where the corner was bent up in a half smile and back down along his jawline. Niall’s cheeks flushed a pleasant rose shade and Zayn smiled wide, enjoying the sight of it. 

“I know how we can pass the time before we can finally sleep,” Zayn said, eyes gleaming mischievously. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Niall grinned, feeling himself getting hard just imagining what Zayn probably had in mind. Their extreme proximity and his decision to wear sweatpants for the plane ride immediately informed Zayn of Niall’s arousal as his crotch brushed against Zayn’s thigh, causing another blush to spread across the pale face.

“Ah,” Zayn smiled cheekily, winking at Niall, “That’s actually, like, NOT what I had in mind, ya horny wanker. Well, not yet at least.” 

He hopped up, energy suddenly renewed as he held out a hand for Niall. “C’mon then, get up, like.” 

Niall eyed Zayn’s hand reluctantly before grabbing it and letting himself be pulled up by Zayn. He shifted his sweats in a vain attempt to cover his slightly embarrassing semi, coughing lightly before saying, “Ohhh-kay then so what  **did**  ya have in mind?”

Zayn had already started towards the stairs, calling “Be right back!” to Niall over his shoulder. Niall barely had time to wonder what Zayn was up to before the dark haired lad was standing in front of him again, smiled stretched wide across his face. He held a plastic baggy out for Niall to see, inside containing a couple of pre-rolled blunts. “C’mon Ni, we haven’t smoked in  _forever_!” 

Niall pretended to look contemplative for a moment, but found it impossible to keep a straight face as his boyfriend exuded enthusiasm. His face morphed into a grin as he quickly consented, “Alright, fineee. Could use it, actually.” 

____________

An hour later, Zayn and Niall found themselves sufficiently high. They were curled up together on the floor of the small balcony off their flat, smoke mixing with the warm summer air as Zayn cooed at Niall contentedly. He looked lazily at the blonde, bloodshot eyes scanning the pale face which was already slightly flushed from the drugs. Zayn decided he quite liked the way the pink painted Niall’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose, making his hair seem blonder and his cobalt eyes pop in contrast.

The dark haired lad traced his boyfriend’s light pink lips with the pad of his pinky finger. “You’re so pretty, Ni. Like, super pretty. They way your cheeks just…and your eyes, they’re so…” he trailed off without finishing either thought, distracted immediately as Niall’s skin flushed a deeper shade of pink and he smiled slightly. 

“Elegant.” Niall tried to retort.

“Ni, that’s not the right word,” Zayn grinned at the boy as he blushed harder, much to Zayn’s delight. “I think the word you want has a q in it, maybe. You’re so cute when you blush.” 

The abrupt subject change and compliment caught Niall guard and he internally cursed his Irish complexion for giving away his every emotion as his face colored yet again. “Yeah, well, you’re actually perfect all the time-“ 

“Stop,” Zayn placed his tanned hand over Niall’s mouth, admiring how their contrasting complexions gave no indication of how truly perfect the pair were together.  _When did I get so deep?_ Zayn wondered briefly, before realizing his hand was still on Niall’s face and shaking his head to clear his thoughts as best as he could. “I don’t wanna talk about me. I wanna talk about you.” He brought the nearly finished joint back up to his lips and inhaled, collecting smoke before bringing his lips down on Niall’s and releasing it all into Niall’s mouth. Niall breathed in deeply, holding it all in his lungs for as long as he could before slowly exhaling, tainting the clear summer night. 

“What about me?” Niall asks, uncharacteristically timid as he let his gaze fall to his legs outstretched in front of them. 

Zayn suddenly shifted, throwing one leg over Niall and turning so he was properly straddling the Irish lad. He leaned forward lethargically, pressing his lips against Niall’s ear, eliciting a shiver from the blonde as Zayn’s hot breath tickled his neck. “About how unbelievably beautiful you  are. About how undeniably perfect you are. About how you’re undoubtedly the only one for me. Or maybe about how your stunning eyes light up at even the slightest provocation, or how your cheeks turn the most lovely shade of pink I’ve ever seen.”

Although he couldn’t see it from his angle, he could feel Niall’s face warm with what was unquestionably another blush. “Did I mention I love it when you blush?” Zayn pulled away to look Niall square in the eyes, fingers holding Niall’s chin in place and forcing Niall to look at him.

“Yeh might’ve mentioned it,” Niall said, and as expected, his cheeks remained unwaveringly pink. 

Unable to take anymore, Zayn crashed forward, lips finding Niall’s easily, molding together like they had so many times before. The intense kiss didn’t last long, morphing quickly into slow, torpid kisses as their erections rubbed against each other agonizingly slowly. 

Zayn moaned lowly into Niall’s mouth at the delicious friction between them, immediately craving more. His hands dropped to Niall’s trousers, quickly undoing the clasp on both of theirs waistbands before quickly ridding his own body of his shirt as Niall did the same. As he let his eyes slide over the smooth white plains of Niall’s torso, he was acutely aware of the smell of summer mingled with the sweet aroma of weed and the unmistakable scent that was Niall. 

“This is perfect,” he mumbled, reconnecting his and Niall’s lips.

Niall pulled away, lips curled up into the hint of a smile, “You’re high as a kite, mate.”

“I know, but so are you,” Zayn replied simply. He removed the rest of his and Niall’s clothing, kissing down Niall’s body as he did so.

Niall let out a soft moan and Zayn felt his erection grow, hardening fully as he licked up Niall’s happy trail. Without warning, Zayn wrapped his hand around Niall’s cock and started gently teasing, using his thumb to stroke the tip leaking with pre-cum. He looked up and was pleased to see Niall’s head thrown back in pleasure, a faint blush again spread across his cheeks.

Niall dropped his head back forward, catching Zayn staring at him, and blushed harder. “Stop teasing,” he breathed, “I want you in me, Z.” 

Niall didn’t need to say anymore. Zayn reached over to where their clothes had been discarded and retrieved the lube he had slipped into his pocket earlier. He put a generous amount on his hand, being sure to cover his fingers fully before sliding two past the tight ring of muscle and into Niall.  

“Fffffuck,” Niall panted, fingers grasping uselessly at Zayn’s back.

“You’re tight today.” Zayn remarked casually as he wiggled his fingers around in Niall. Zayn chuckled as Niall merely grunted in response, his breathing labored with lust. Zayn brought his free hand to his own neglected cock, Niall’s grunt turning him on more than he cared to admit. “Guess I’m just gonna have to loosen you up,” he decided, scissoring his fingers in Niall as his pointer finger brushed up against Niall’s prostate. 

Niall whimpered in a strange mixture of discomfort and pleasure, waiting only a few moments before practically begging, “More, Zayn, more!”

Zayn shoved a third finger in,relishing in Niall’s moans as he continued stroking his own cock in preparation of penetrating the cute perky ass poised in front of him. 

Niall desperately thrust his hips forward, fucking Zayn’s fingers while he moaned the older lad’s name. “Fucking hurry, would ya?” he croaked, and Zayn had never been more turned on in all his life.

In one swift movement he removed his fingers from Niall, who groaned at the emptiness, slicked up his cock, and hovered directly above Niall’s entrance. He paused here and Niall jerked his hips upward, nearly yelling, “Get on with it!”  

Zayn pressed his pelvis into Niall and he felt the tightness of Niall’s hole around him. He moaned in pure pleasure, and he to use all his willpower to restrain himself from fucking Niall hard right there.

Niall, however, eyes black with lust, only needed a second to adjust before looking directly into Zayn’s eyes and shouting, “Move!”

Zayn didn’t waste any time complying, slamming fully into Niall before quickly pulling almost the full way out and repeating the motion. Niall and Zayn moaned in unison as Zayn pounded into the younger lad, whose hands flew to his own aching cock. 

Zayn gripped Niall’s sides tightly, slowing down dramatically to an agonizing pace, focusing on penetration over speed. Niall let out a string of profanities that ended in, “Right fucking there, babe!” as Zayn pressed hard against his sensitive prostate. Niall’s finger worked his cock hard as Zayn slowly withdrew and pushed back in deeper than ever. 

“Z I’m-” Niall gasped, unable to finish the sentence as his erection pounded in his hands. Zayn pushed Niall’s hands away before he could work himself to completion, and took hold of the base of the throbbing member, 

“Me too,” Zayn moaned, picking up the pace again as he slammed into Niall’s prostate repeatedly. 

Niall let out a strangled moaning, ass clenching around Zayn as he came  hard in Zayn’s hand. As Niall tightened hard around Zayn, he reached his peak nearly simultaneously to Niall, juices filling up the panting blonde. “Fuck,” Zayn gasped, unable to contain himself as he slid easily out of Niall.

He collapsed, panting, next to the Niall and turned his head, pressing their noses together. “Still perfect.”

Niall laughed breathlessly, wiggling his head slightly so their noses brushed against each other playfully and added, “Still high.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopee ya'll liked it!  
> would love some feedback, maybe? :)


End file.
